<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unorthodox Training Method by BlackAce70</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363472">An Unorthodox Training Method</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70'>BlackAce70</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Creampie, Mindbreak, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple meditation session takes a sudden turn when Bea suddenly finds herself in the clutches of some unwelcomed guests. </p><p>Commissioned by Anonymous</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unorthodox Training Method</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“H-Hey! What the heck are you- Stop!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds of Bea’s cries and pleas for her assailant to stop carried throughout the entire empty mountain cave as the small dark-skinned fighter found herself in a most unfortunate predicament. Suspended high into the air, the fighter wrapped up and snared by a bunch of slimy pink tentacles that were mercilessly pounding away at her tight formerly virgin holes. What they were and where they had come from confused the martial artist as they seemed to have sprouted out of nowhere during her meditation. Before she could even register or even react to what was going on, the thick tendril bounded her by her arms and legs. Leaving her utterly helpless as they tore off her clothing and help themselves to the girl’s small yet voluptuous body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parting her legs nice and wide, her body tensed when she felt the first tendril rubbing itself against her snatch. Making her shudder with fear at the slimy sensation coming from the foreign object. Feeling it stab itself into her and drill its way all the way to her womb entrance forced a loud piercing scream to tear out of the gym leader’s throat. But that only invited another tentacle to appeared and jam itself into her mouth, silencing her scream as it violently throat fucked the girl in the middle of the cold and damp cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MMHP! MMH! MMMMPH!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loud and heavy sounds of her Bea’s heartbeat were pounding against the girl’s ear as her eyes were snapped shut, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she desperately attempted to block out the white-hot pain of the tentacle fucking her pussy without mercy. Unbelievably massive and thick as an arm, each time she felt that tendril thrust deep into her core, it was enough to drive the air out of her lungs.  The slick squelching like sounds of the tendrils mixed along with Bea’s juices carried throughout the cave. All the while she could feel smaller appendages caress and wrap themselves around her modestly small breast. The very tip of them teasing and stimulating her erect and sensitive nipples, causing her face to flush red from the pleasure beginning to wash over her body as she unconsciously let out a moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I… I shouldn’t be enjoying this,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The fighter thought to herself as her mind was growing steadily hazy by the moment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘These things are violating me, yet why is it starting to feel so good?’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind was so distracted by the conflicting pleasure starting to build up and wash over her entire body. She didn’t even register the three tentacles appearing behind her, two of which were fondling and cupping her plump rear before spreading it wide apart to reveal her puckering asshole. The third tendril, much bigger than the first two, positioned itself and poked itself against the tight ring of muscle. Fighting against the resisting hole before piercing through and claiming the final hole belonging to the petite and stoic girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HRMPH?!” Bea’s grey eyes shrank to mere dots as she threw her head back with a loud muffled cry. Her back arching from the sudden sharp shock of pain shooting up her body as her asshole was penetrated out of nowhere. The burning sensation coming from her ass flared up as her mind exploded with agony. Her ass clenched around the appendage, desperately trying to keep it from moving and entering deeper, but it was a losing battle as it inched deeper and deeper inside of Bea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pumping itself in and out in a slow manner, its pace steadily grew faster and harder as the constricting walls around the tendril started to loosen slightly. Giving it more room to work with as it started fucking her ass more properly. Bea’s gray eyes started to roll into the back of her head as the tears flowed freely. Her screams dying down and were replaced with the sounds of lewd moaning leaving the martial artist as she was fucked in the middle of the air by the tentacles. Her body giving in to the pleasure surrounding her all over. No longer trying to fight against the inevitable and just accept the bliss that was slamming into her body. Toes curling and her hands balling up tightly into fists, the walls of Bea’s pussy and ass clenched around the tendrils railing her insides. Massaging the appendages as if attempting to milk them for any type of contents they could potentially have inside of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether they had something or not, she would find out soon as the tentacle started pumping themselves faster into Bea. Their quickened pace was a clear sign that they were getting close to cumming. All the girl could do, was brace herself for the impending climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one final thrust into the young trainer, all of the tentacles erupted with hot sticky cum inside of the tanned training. The various tendrils twitched and throbbed as it pumped its viscous load into the fighter’s mouth, ass, and pussy. Bea’s entire body seized up before her quivering pussy came in an intense climax. Unable to handle the amount of boiling hot jizz shooting into her while the rest of the tentacles shot off their cum all over her body. As for Bea, the girl twitched and spasmed for few moments before going limp in the slimy appendages of the surrounding tentacles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-X-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the Machamps had arrived at the cave, looking to check-in and join Bea for her meditation and training. They had been shocked to see the state the girl had been left in. Stark naked with her ass raised with her entire body covered head to toe with hot sticky seed. As well as pussy and asshole filled to the brim with spunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the while, the normally stoic fighter in question, had a huge smile of ecstasy while her eyes were rolled up into her skull. Only one word uttered at that very moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More…” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this story, be sure to check out some of my other works on here. And for more SFW stories, go on Fanfiction.net, my name is the same over there as it is here. Also, don't forget to check out my Twitter for the latest updates to any stories. https://twitter.com/Ace70Black</p><p>And if you want to commission me, contact me on my Discord at Blackace70#8153</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>